


I'll just cuddle you while you sleep

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drug usage tho, Fluff, M/M, Nuggets, Oh, Say no to drugs, Stop - Freeform, Sweet, boyf riends - Freeform, chubby Michael, do nugs, dont be them, i wanted to write something short and fluffy, jeremy just wants to be a good boyfriend, jeremy stress bakes, michael snores, thats why its underage, the only michael for me, you shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Michael sleeps and Jeremy remember things.....dfjhalfhkldhjfdhjfdhdhfjfhdhehfdhdhj the gay in me has awoken.you will get a cavity from fluff.





	I'll just cuddle you while you sleep

Jeremy was just smoking a joint with his boyfriend, watching some tnt.

 

His body laid well firm on his boyfriend's chest, snuggling against as they watched. The show blaring the loud obnoxious theme song, the fan cooling them down, and together their love was in the air.

 

Their joint had burned out a while ago, just the faint smell of weed was in the air.

 

As the show played Jeremy found himself silently giggling as he played around in Michaels soft hair. 

 

He loves michaels hair, soft and poofy. Poof poof.

 

While laying on his boyfriend's chest, he felt the breathing on his mate becoming slower, signaling he was falling asleep.

 

He looked into Michael’s eyes to find they where closed.

 

A soft snore slipped out of Michael as he dreamed softly.

 

Jeremy giggled as he huddled closer to his boyfriend.

 

He starts to recall the day they got together.

 

It was mostly a heart filled day, toppled with emotions.

  
  


_ “Well whoever you love, is missing out! Anyone would love to have a piece of you!” michael nudged Jeremy playfully in the side. _

 

_ Jeremy just sighed and stared away. He had to tell Michael he deserved to know. He didn't deserve this. _

 

_ “Michael” _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ Michael didn’t respond.  _ __  
_  
_ __ “Michael?”

 

_ “Is this some sick prank?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ Michael got up swiftly and looked Jeremy in the eyes. _

 

_ “Are you joking? Jeremy you loved girls as long as I could remember! Are you seriously toying with my emotions here?!” Michaels voice started to echo throughout the whole room, jeremy looked up confused. _

_ “Wha-uh-wait what.”  _

 

_ “Yeah Just like I figured, what did I do Jeremy? Huh! Did I do something wrong again! Cause I don’t think I did! You just like to use me and play with my stupid emotions-that I didn’t even ask for! You just-you just-just-GOD! Why are you d-” _

 

_ Jeremy sweeped up to him and hugged him close. _

_  
_ _ “I promise this is not a prank and I promise I am never leaving again. Please I’m sorry.”  _

_  
_ _ Jeremy found the taller male collapsing on him, sobbing pitifully into his shoulder. _

 

_ Jeremy doesn't remember how long they stood there in each other's embrace, but they both knew they needed that. _

 

Those flooding Memories brought a smile to his face. Look how far they’ve come. Just a year into the relationship, taking it slow and simple. They had found each other.

 

Bringing each other up from their insecurities. Laughing at stupid kids shows. They were happy and content.

 

Leaning up against michael some more, to feel his heart beat, Jeremy found himself nuzzling into michael’s shoulder.

  
He always did like Michael as his hug buddy. Michael was so soft and warm, he gave the best hugs.

 

That also meant the best snuggles.

 

Michael had a nice pillow like stomach, now was jeremy saying michael was fat? No, just a little jiggly in some areas.

 

Truth be told, Michael lost a lot as well after post squip. Not bad, Jeremy would love any kind of michael. But Michael explained he found it hard to eat while he was worrying about Jeremy, so that was the reason for his sudden weight loss.

 

So jeremy was always saddened at the fact his boyfriend lost his plush thighs, but didn’t mind. 

 

He knew his stress baking could bring that back.

  
With that thought in mind, he forgot to show michael the brownies he made earlier. 

 

Huh, I guess later. 

 

Now Jeremy just feels to tired. With his arm draping along michaels body and legs mindlessly moving, he fell into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do more prompts and stuff. ^^


End file.
